


Hyper Vigilance

by SummerChildMadeofStone



Series: Deputy Bright Eyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parrish is pretty, Pre-Slash, but Stiles is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChildMadeofStone/pseuds/SummerChildMadeofStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is already pissed off that people are dying again, it does nothing to improve his mood to find out that there’s a new deputy working at the station. It doesn’t matter if he’s cute as hell, Stiles doesn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Not 3b Compliant. Because we do what we want. Part of a collab with the amazing hales-emissary.

Stiles sighs to himself when he sees his dad is standing exactly where he left him when he went home for dinner 5 hours ago. 

"Whatcha got pops?" Stiles says, tripping over his pajama's and through the door to his father office, he's exhausted but trying to keep his tone light and upbeat. He's pretty sure he fails but his Dad doesn't say anything about it. 

Stilinski's. Stickin' together since '94.

The sheriff simply levels him with a look - Stiles chooses to believe that this particular one is fond and absolutely not long suffering - before gesturing to the board, "I think I found the connection."

"Really?!" Stiles squeaks. He races over to the board and nearly falls face first over a chair on his way, "But there was nothing in the files to connect the victims. You said there wasn't." 

His dad rolls his eyes but he ignores it. He's excited okay? He's had nothing, for weeks, and it's awful because not only are people dying and he can't stop it but Derek and Scott have started treating him like he's lost his touch. Scott can say Stiles is imagining things all he wants, there's definitely been some dismissive growling going around at meetings is all he's saying. Plus, he's caught Derek and Isaac looking at him like they're concerned and it's freaking him out. 

"Well, I was wrong," the Sheriff snaps at bit and pulls a file off his desk. "I was trying to work out the timeline again..." the sheriff starts, gesturing towards something on the board.

Stiles is trying to listen, he really is, but once he sees the picture of Michael Landers tacked up he can't help but stare. He wants commit it to memory, wants the smile there to cover up the way Michael looked when he found him in the preserve. 

Because Stiles makes bad choices. He's working on it.

It's well known amongst humans and werewolves that Stiles Stilinski does not do gore. He hates needles, also blood. He went home and threw up at least a weeks worth of meals after watching Peter burn alive and then lose his throat. After finding the Darach's sacrifices, he'd had panic attacks. Yeah, more than one. The stuff with the Alpha Pack still stars in his nightmares nearly every night. 

Stiles has seen some stuff... things. But he'd never been that scared.

Michael just looked like he was sleeping until Stiles tried to shake him awake. He'll never in a million years get over Michael's face when he rolled over- frozen in a terrified scream, skin pulled tight, dry and cracking like everything had been sucked out of him. He isn't sure he's stopped shaking since. 

Stiles jumped at the sound of his father clearing his throat, "You still with me kid?" 

"Yeah dad," Stiles said trying to smile, "Sorry. I'm just tired."

His dad's face falls and Stiles wishes he could keep his mouth shut sometimes. Playing the "hasn't had a good nights sleep since coming back from the dead last September" card, even if it is true, wasn't called for.

He turns back to the board to avoid looking at his dad, "What were you saying?"

The sheriff sighs rubbing a hand over his eyes, "Doesn't matter. The point of it was that Derek said something while we were talking other day, that he was tired of finding bodies on his land, that got me thinking -" 

His attention snaps back to his dad, "Wait, Derek Hale?! When were you talking to Derek?"

Knowing that Derek's talking with his dad about this is both annoying and surprising. Surprising because, while it's not like his dad hates Derek per say, he certainly doesn't seem to know what to do with him. Actually, since the werewolf got out of the proverbial bag, he's pretty sure his Dad is constantly toeing the line between wanting to shoot Derek and wanting to wrap him in a great big Stilinski Hug. Mostly his dad looks constipated about it. So, really, maybe he and Derek make a better pair than he thought. 

It's annoying because, aside from pack meetings and the occasional bonding run on the preserve Stiles hasn't seen the brooding wolf much since he got back. That is back from leaving without saying goodbye. Sure, it's probably because Stiles may have suggested that he shouldn't be forgiven so quickly for that, but it's not personal, it's the principle of the thing. A guy has to have principles. 

It certainly doesn't hurt him that Derek hasn't snuck through a certain widow with his research demands since. Although, the fact that he'll talk to Stiles dad pretty much confirms that Derek's written off his skills and that... that does hurt. 

His father ignores him though, "That got me thinking that the connecting piece was right there the whole time. It's the preserve."

He opens the file and holds it so that Stiles can get a good look. Stiles glances over and is met with a horrifying picture of a little girl, posed like she's sleeping, underneath a tree. 

"Kids?!" he chokes out, turning away. 

"I know," his father says gruffly, "About 33 years ago, people started going missing in the middle of the night only to be found "sleeping" in the preserve."

"I don't suppose they had any leads back then?" Stiles asks, daring to hope a little bit.

"No leads," and Stiles feels himself deflate, "But one of the deputies did make a note," he flips to the back of the file, "All of the victims had problems with sleep apnea. It was so bad it was waking them up."

Stiles grabs the file to look at it himself, "That thing where have trouble breathing at night?"

"Normally it's not something that wakes you up, just makes you tired during the day, but these people had extreme cases, even the kids ," his father nods, "he seemed to think it was worth following up on but then the murders simply stopped."

They share a look, "The Hales."

"That's what I was thinking," his father says. 

Stiles flips through the file trying very hard to avoid looking too much at the pictures, mind running a mile a minute, "So, this is probably the same kinda thing, but of course, no one who would have any clue what happened last time is still around to talk about it."

"Well," the sheriff says scratching the back of his head, "yeah. The timelines don't match up but I've got a call out for the records of -"

"Dad," Stiles stops him because something just clicked and it feels really great to be back but he does not like being the one who figures this stuff out, " What if they don't match up because it's not just a similar thing it's the SAME thing and it's picking up where it left off?"

Before either of them can wrap their head around that horrifying thought, the door opens. He turns to see who it is and, damn. 

Whoever this guy is, he looks like he stepped right off one of the stages at The Jungle. Stiles has to shift a little bit at the thought, because yeah, pajamas aren't going hide anything. The guy can't be more than 20. Well, maybe he can because he's got a baby face which Stiles didn't really think was a thing for him but apparently it is. And that was before he even looked at those eyes. They're big and bright and Stiles can't really tell what color they are. From here, though, they look like this sea foamy green color that pulls at something in Stiles memory, in a weird tip of the tongue kind of way. 

"I just got a call about those medical files Sir," Green Eyes says to his father, "they should be here first thing in the morning." 

That makes Stiles finally tears his eyes away from that face. The guy is wearing a deputy uniform, and suddenly everything is not okay, because Stiles has never even seen him before. Which means a) this guy has certainly never gotten the "I hope you're good at your job because that's my Dad in there and I better never hear that you've brought donuts into this place" talk and b) there's a new face in town that the pack had no idea about. That makes his stomach drop and then jump up into his throat. This is the proof; he's absolutely off his game because really, how did he not notice this guy before? How did Scott or Derek or even Isaac not even sniff him out?

"Thanks Parrish, let them know I'll be here to sign for them," his father says, and Green Eyes pops back out without even acknowledging Stiles which, rude. 

"What the in the hell was that?!" Stiles snaps, dropping the file on the desk and turning t on his dad. He really shouldn't use that tone but he's tired and this is too much. 

"That's the new guy, Parrish, and he's too old for you - "

And Stiles is touched, really, by how supportive his dad's been since he came out as bisexual but just... no.

"Dad... no... that's not even...." Stiles flails around a bit to try and find the words for this "I'm talking about the fact that there's a new guy in town, a new deputy, and you didn't think to tell any of us? There's a vetting process dad, new faces HAVE to be pack business! How long has he been here? Does it match up with the murders?!"

His father spares a moment to look at least a little embarrassed before he frowns and looks annoyed, "Stiles, you're being ridiculous, he's only 24 years old!"

"And looks can be deceiving Dad or are you just gonna ignore the Jennifer Blake incident completely?" Stiles snaps back.

Which, okay, low blow, but Stiles is exhausted and twitchy and now he feels like he's been missing even more of the puzzle than he was before. It's a shitty feeling and it's making him grumpy. 

He and his dad stare at each other for a moment before Stiles sighs and instead of apologizing says, "Thanks for calling me in Dad, I'll debrief the pack tomorrow,” claps the man on the shoulder and then walks as fast as he can out of the office.

He's making a beeline to the jeep but then he sees Deputy Green Eyes over at one of the probationary deputy desks. Everyone knows he's never been good at impulse control. 

"Hey, Deputy Parrish right?" he calls out as he makes his way over to the guys desk. "I'm Stiles and seriously dude I don't know how we've never met before because..." 

Parrish looks up then and Stiles swallows the words and maybe trips over air a bit because those eyes. They're so big. Honestly, it's amazing how they catch the light. He kind of looks like a kitten with his head cocked like too. Not a puppy though because Scott's a puppy and he certainly doesn't look like this. And seriously, color like that should be illegal. The worst thing about it is that they really do remind him of something and that is really going to bug him forever until he can figure it out...

A harsh cough behind him makes him jump and he turns to see his dad giving him a look. 

"Dad, why are you looking at me like..." and then it hits him and heat floods his face so fast that he's actually surprised he doesn't faint because oh, he definitely said all of that out loud. 

Stiles whips back around suddenly feeling very exposed in his old fishy sleep pants. Parrish is quirking an eyebrow at him now. Wow, that's really deja vu. It's also so not fair for a (potential) bad guy to look so cute. 

Parrish is just watching him expectantly and he realizes he's been staring. He really needs to get out of here. 

He pulls himself up to full height, levels Parrish with what he hopes comes close the glare he's seen his father use on countless criminals before and says, "I've got my eye on you. " Even he can't even keep from cringing before it's even out of his mouth, "And that... sounded way better in his head. I should really go, I'm gonna go. Home. Now, yeah, now." He trips back at bit and runs off, nearly taking out Deputy Marsh on his way. 

It's only when he back in the front seat of the jeep, trying to ignore the burning blush that's still on his face and sending out a mass text about a pack meeting tomorrow, that he realizes that the illicit boxes of cheese danish he found in the break room last week must have been Parrish. Then he's just pissed off.


End file.
